


Genius/Goddess/Heartthrob Pepper Potts

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [15]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, bisexual!Darcy Lewis, office romance AU, which I don't think I've ever read ever so I hope this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is fired and has a crush. One elevator ride and a person-to-person collision later, Darcy Lewis has an interview and STILL has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius/Goddess/Heartthrob Pepper Potts

Darcy had put up with a lot of shit in her time. Long lines, sexist comments, dubious political decisions made by those in power. She’d seen a lot, put up with a lot, and took a lot of shit. But this was the last fucking straw.

“You’re FIRING me?”

“Darcy—“

“Miss Lewis to you, buddy,” she growled. Her now-previous employer cowered a little in his seat,

“Miss Lewis, management is making some budgetary cuts and we simply don’t have the funds to keep another technician and customer assistant on. Policy is that the last person hired in that position is fire—“

“Horseshit. I’ve been here longer than half of those guys. Hell, I TRAINED at least two of them.”

“Yes but last quarter you accepted a position change from ‘telephone customer assistant’ to ‘phone technician/customer assistant’ with the accompanying fifty-cent increase.”

“What,” Darcy said through gritted teeth. She remembered the “promotion”. She signed a piece of paper, accepted the raise, and her duties remained exactly the same. The man, now a little more secure in himself, picked up a box and slid it across his desk to her,

“Miss Lewis, upper management requests that you collect your things and leave peacefully or you will be escorted from the premises. We thank you for your hard work through the years.”

Darcy stared at him a little harder. She’d been employed as a phone-answerer by the sporting goods company for three years. She’d made a couple ripples, sure, being the only female employed in the room, and probably pissed off a couple guys when she refused to go home with them, but most of that had died down. Or so she thought. As she emptied her desk, she saw a couple glances being leveled at her. None of them looked especially sad to see her go. She rolled her eyes, threw a couple extra pads of sticky notes into her box, and left, flipping the bird at them with one hand while she held her box with the other. Fuck them.

Darcy sighed as she stood in the lobby, her little aloe vera plant sitting atop her stack of folders and a couple pictures she’d stuck up when she first arrived. What was she going to do now?

She stepped forward and knocked smack into someone. Her box fell and the woman stumbled back as Darcy tried to keep her footing. She leaned down,

“Shit, I’m sorry. Can I give you a…” Her voice trailed off when the woman looked up at her and it was none other than Pepper fucking Potts. Darcy’s role model and imaginary girlfriend since she’d first discovered bisexuality was staring up at her and Darcy had suddenly forgotten how to speak in the face of those dark blue eyes. Pepper smiled at her and accepted the hand Darcy had held out. Darcy tried to gather her wits about her and pulled Pepper up from the ground. Fuck, Darcy had probably smudged Pepper’s white suit with something gross on the floor and now Pepper was going to hate her forever—

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Sorry for bumping into you, Miss Potts. Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s Pepper. And that’s perfectly alright. Would you like some help picking up?” She gestured at Darcy’s belongings, which were now scattered across the floor around them. Darcy shook her head,

“Oh, that’s okay. You don’t need to—“ But Pepper had already stooped to pick up one of Darcy’s notebooks. Pepper looked at everything and frowned,

“They didn’t fire you, did they?”

“Um, yes?” Darcy wasn’t quite sure why a genius/goddess/heartthrob like Pepper Potts was talking to her, but she’d take it. Pepper looked at Darcy and something about her seemed surprised at what she saw,

“Miss Lewis, correct?”

“How do you know my name?” Darcy asked, while trying to tamp down on the part of her throwing a party because Pepper Potts knew her name. Pepper held up the notebook and smiled,

“It’s on the back cover. Miss Lewis, would you like a job?”

“Say what now?” Darcy asked, trying to keep her eyes from popping out of her skull in surprise. This did not happen. Pepper Potts did not become her fairy godmother and suddenly offer her a job out of the blue. Pepper smiled at her,

“Miss Lewis, Stark Industries has spent a lot of time working with this company. We like to keep tabs on their employees, to look out for potential threats. Your name stood out.”

“As a threat?”

“As an ally. The environment is not exactly conducive to a female Political Science major. Anyone who has that kind of tenacity is welcome at Stark Industries. Would a lunch interview on the 14th appeal to you?”

Darcy tried very hard to not make it obvious she wanted to kiss Pepper Potts in that moment, “Yes! I mean, yes, the 14th works with my schedule.”

Pepper smiled at her and this time it looked a bit more like mirth than out of pure manners, “Excellent. May I have your phone number so we can discuss the details later?”

“Yeah, sure.” As Darcy scribbled her phone number on the back of an old business card, she couldn’t believe her life. She had a lunch interview with Pepper Potts. As Pepper thanked her for her time and walked away, Darcy couldn’t stop the dreamy sigh that escaped her. It was a fact. Darcy Lewis was in love with Pepper Potts.


End file.
